


Agent M

by Baykit



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cool technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: The Jade Eyes, Heaven's super secret spy agency is in danger! It's been infiltrated by a member of the demon army! Good thing the agent is slightly distracted by his new teammate...
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	1. The Transfer

Sun Wukong looked up from his desk as he heard a soft rapping at his door.

“Come in,” Sun said.

The door opened and a young man stepped in. He was dressed in the agency’s standard, but the shoulder armor and detailing were a distinctive red. Perhaps it was to match his hair, which was a similar red and styled to resemble a burning flame. On his nose sat a pair of red tinted glasses with did nothing to mask the determined glare he was giving Sun.

“Ah, Agent Shamadi. Right on time. Please, sit down,” Sun said.

“Yes sir,” Red Son said as he took a seat.

“I’ve looked over your transfer application and everything seems to be in order, but I do have one question,” Sun said.

“What’s that sir?” Red Son asked.

“Why do you want to transfer? You seem to be doing a stellar job in the technology and development department and your colleges have nothing but good things to say about your work. Why do you suddenly want to be a field agent?” Sun asked.

“To be honest sir, the T&D department has been nice. I do enjoy inventing but I feel like something is missing. I think I need to get out into the field, see what my tech is really doing for the agents,” Red Son replied.

“Fair enough,” Sun said with a slow nod, “I feel I have to warn you though, field work is dangerous business.”

“I’m prepared for that sir,” Red Son said.

“In that case I will approve your transfer. I only currently have one team with an opening, but I’m sure you can make it work. Follow me and I’ll take you to meet them,” Sun said.

As he followed Sun out of his office it was all Red Son could do to stop himself from punching the air. When his father had asked him to infiltrate heaven’s top secret spy agency, the Jade Eyes, he’d been thrilled. It was the first serious mission he’d be given, and he was being trusted to do it on his own! Although, he had to admit, it’d been easier than he’d thought to get accepted into the training program. And getting a full- time position in the department had gone fairly smoothly as well. But, unfortunately, although he had unexpectedly been enjoying his time in the tech department he hadn’t learned anything of value to report back to his father. But now, as a field agent, that was all going to change. Red Son’s train of thought was interrupted by a loud crash.

“What was that?” Red Son asked.

“That would be your new team. I think you’ll find they’re a rather high energy group,” Sun said.

As Red Son pondered what exactly Sun meant by ‘high energy,’ Sun opened the doors into one of the agency’s lounges and Red Son couldn’t help but stare at the sight that greeted him. Flying in circles around the ceiling was a yellow pheasant that seemed to be holding a cell phone in it’s talons. Chasing said pheasant was a young woman wearing one of agencies body suits with green shoulder armor and detailing. Her short black hair had green highlights and was pulled up into high pigtails. The casualties of this chase were strewn about the room in the form of toppled chairs and various broken pieces of ceramic.

“A-ten-tion!” Sun barked.

The pheasant paused in midflight and a yellow light swirled around him. In a flash a young man had replaced the pheasant and the young man promptly face planted into the ground. As he stood up, Red Son realized that the young man was also wearing an agency body suit, on this one had yellow shoulder armor and detailing. The man’s messy brown hair was held back by a red bandana. The young woman stomped over and snatched what Red Son assumed was her phone from the ground.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet your new teammate, Red Son. His call sign is Agent Shamadi. Red Son, these are your new teammates, Mei and MK. Their call signs are Agent Green Dragon and Agent M,” Sun said as he gestured to the young woman and then the young man.

Perhaps, Red Son thought to himself, this isn’t going to be so easy after all.


	2. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Son gets a tour from his new teammates

“Nice to meet you!” MK cried before snatching up Red Son’s hand and pumping it enthusiastically.

“Nice to meet you too,” Red Son said.

“I was wondering when we’d finally get our third team member!” MK said as he continued to beam at Red Son.

“Ditto, not that we needed a third team member,” Mei said.

“Mei, three agents per team is standard protocol. I can’t send your team out on missions with just the two of you, it’s not safe,” Sun said.

“I still say we could handle ourselves as a duo,” Mei protested.

“I don’t doubt that, but if you did happen to go out as a duo and something happened to you, I refuse to be the one explaining to the Jade Emperor why you two were on your own. That’s way too much paperwork,” Sun said, “Now why don’t you two take your new team mate on a tour of the facility. I expect all three of you in the simulator for team exercises bright an early tomorrow.” 

With a little wave, Sun turned and left the room. The three of them stood in silence for a moment, Red Son still feeling perplexed while MK bounced up and down on his heels and Mei simply glowered at him.

“Soo…” Red Son started.

“Tour! Right?” MK said.

“Yes, but I was going to ask if we should clean this up first,” Red Son said as he gestured at the trail of destruction Mei and MK had left earlier.

“Oh great, a goody two shoes,” Mei grumbled, “Fine I’ll grab the broom.”

They worked in silence for a moment for a few minutes as MK and Red Son swept up the broken cups and Mei picked up the toppled furniture.

“So… what exactly were you two doing before?” Red Son asked.

“Oh, Mei was bragging that there wasn’t a target on heaven or earth that she couldn’t catch,” MK said.

“So, you turned into a pheasant to prove her wrong?” Red Son asked.

“Yep! And she couldn’t catch me, so I win!” MK said.

“That doesn’t count!” Mei protested, “I was trying not to damage my phone!”

“It does too!” MK argued.

“Does not!” Mei yelled.

“Uh, how about that tour?” Red Son said.

“Yes!” MK yelled.

“Fine. We’re finished in here anyways,” Mei said.

MK led the tour through the Jade Eyes compound, chattering excitedly the entire way. The compound was split into four main parts. The dormitories where the teams spent most of their down time, the offices where Sun and few other officials worked, the medical department and the training area. The training area had smaller work out areas, but the main attraction was the simulator. It could manifest incredibly lifelike situations for agents to test their skills in. Anything from combat situations to stealth operations. In fact, it was the only part of the compound Red Son had seen before because he’d had to demonstrate his skills when he had asked to be transferred to the Jade Eye’s field operations. But he didn’t have the heart to tell MK this as he was half dragged towards the simulator.

Red Son was surprised to find the simulator powered down as the they entered. Standing in the center of the simulator, working on what he assumed was the exposed core of the machine, was a massive, blue-skinned man with an extremely bushy red beard. Standing next to him was a much smaller man with the head of a pig and a scowl on his face.

“Sandy! Pigsy! What’s going on? Is the simulator broken?” MK asked.

“Oh, hi MK. Don’t worry, it’s just a bit of maintenance,” Sandy chuckled.

“Who’s the new guy?” Pigsy asked.

“This is Red Son!” MK said.

“Our long awaited third teammate,” Mei said dryly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Red Son with a stiff bow.

“Red Son, huh?” Pigsy said, “Tell me kid, why is it you smell like a demon?”

“That’s because I am a demon,” Red Son said.

“Is that so,” Pigsy growled.

“Pigsy, calm down,” Sandy said.

“No, it’s okay,” Red Son said, “It’s true I’m a demon but I trained under Guan Yin. She wrote me a recommendation letter to start working here.”

“I see,” Pigsy said as he backed off slightly, “Well, there won’t be much to see in here until maintenance is finished. Why don’t you kids go show your new teammate something else in the meantime?”

“Yes sir!” MK said as he dragged back Red Son back through the entrance.

The three of them trudged in silence for a while before Red Son abruptly stopped.

“Go on,” Red Son said.

“What?” Mei asked.

“I know you’re going to ask. Everyone does. You might as well get it over with,” Red Son said.

“This isn’t what you really look like, right?” MK blurted out.

“That’s…actually not what I thought you were going to ask but okay,” Red Son said, “No, this isn’t what I really look like.”

“Can you show us your real form?” MK asked excitedly.

“Maybe some other time. Shapeshifting is a bit laborious for me, I’d rather save it for an emergency,” Red Son said.

“So, have you eaten humans before?” Mei asked.

“Mei!” MK yelled.

“There it is,” Red Son said.

“Red?!” MK yelled.

“What? Everyone asks eventually. And yes, I have. But it was centuries ago. I swore off human flesh when I started training under Guan Yin and I haven’t touched it since,” Red Son said.

“Huh,” Mei said, “Cool. So, the dorms are this way,” Mei said as she started off towards a larger building in the distance.

Red Son started after her and the two of them left a slightly stunned MK behind them. A few seconds later MK shook himself and raced after them.


	3. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK asks Red Son to play video games with him

MK was still buzzing with excitement as he led Red Son into the boy’s dormitory. Finally, there would be no more delays or excuses. Sun Wukong would have to let them go on official missions now. And to top it all off, their new teammate seemed like a pretty cool guy. I mean there was that whole thing about eating humans in the past, but he supposed he shouldn’t judge someone for their past life choices. MK stopped in front of Red Son’s dorm room and gave a dramatic wave.

“And here’s your new room! Right next to mine!” MK announced.

“Right,” Red Son said with a slight huff, “I’m going to put my stuff away then.”

“Huh? Oh, right,” MK said sheepishly.

“Something wrong?” Red Son asked.

“Nothing!” MK said hurriedly, “I just thought you’d be more surprised, about us being neighbors and all.”

“It’s standard protocol for members of the same team to have their rooms situated as close together as possible,” Red Son said, “It’s in the handbook.”

“Oh, right, uh, I guess it’s been just me and Mei for so long that I forgot about that,” MK said.

“I see,” Red Son said.

The two of them stood in the hallway for a moment, an awkward silence hanging in the air.

“Right…see you in the morning then,” Red Son said.

“Yeah, see you,” MK said.

As his door closed behind him, MK groaned and leaned up against it. Then he let himself slide down the length of the door until he was sitting on the floor. He was so stupid! How could he forget something as simple as the housing protocols, he had learned those practically on his first day here. Now Red Son probably thought he was stupid too. What if he decided he didn’t want to be on their team anymore? Sure, their team was the only one with an opening right now but that could change at any moment. He could transfer at any time.

MK shook his head quickly, trying to clear it of his negative thoughts. Getting down on himself was helping anything. There had to be some way to improve things with Red Son tonight. Sun said they would have team building exercises tomorrow, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t do things as a team tonight. And he had the perfect idea.

After changing into an old t-shirt and pajama pants, MK walked over to Red Son’s door and gave a quick knock. Red Son opened the door wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top.

“H-Hey,” MK said, “So it’s still kinda early, I was wondering if you wanted to play some video games to pass the time?”

“That depends,” Red Son said.

“On what?” MK asked.

“What video game are we talking?” Red Son asked.

“I have Monkey Mech Ultimate Battles,” MK said.

“Good enough,” Red Son said.

MK had to stop himself from skipping the few steps back to his room. Then he opened the door and remembered the state of his room. His clothes were strewn about the floor and several used noodle bowls were sitting on his desk. Not to mention the mystery stains that dotted the floor and walls.

“So, better idea,” Red Son said as MK stood frozen in his doorway, “How about we set up in my room?”

“Yeah…just let me grab the controllers,” MK said.

MK sat patiently on Red Son’s bed as Red Son hooked up the gaming system. He was surprised to find that the room was rather plain. The only things that Red Son seemed to have brought himself, besides clothing, was a large toolbox that was shoved into the corner and small coin that was sitting on a decorative stand. The coin was red with a golden rim and the golden bull’s head was stamped on the front.

“So, uh, did you unpack everything already?” MK asked.

“Yeah,” Red Son said, “I was never one for knick knacks or anything.”

“Oh…um I’ve never seen a coin like that before. Where did you get it?” MK asked.

“Hm? Oh, that was a gift from my father,” Red Son said.

“Cool. Is it magic or anything?” MK asked.

“Do you really think they would have allowed me to bring a magical item from a demon onto the base?” Red Son asked.

“Oh, I guess not,” MK said.

“I think I’ve got everything set up,” Red Son said, “But why did you grab three controllers?”

“Because Mei is going to join us, obviously,” MK said.

“But this is the boy’s dorm. Aren’t there security systems to keep the girls from coming in?” Red Son asked.

“There are but…” MK said.

“That never stopped me before!” Mei said as she dramatically swung the door open, “And it’s not going to stop me now! Are you ready to get your butt handed to you?”

“Only if you’re ready to be crushed,” Red Son said, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

Finally, Red Son sat alone at his desk in the darkness. It had been a while since he’d been so caught up in a game that he’d lost track of time. It was much later then he had expected. But he had one last thing to do before going to bed.

He picked up the coin and rubbed it between his fingers. He hadn’t exactly lied to MK. The coin, on its own, wasn’t magical. No more so than those crystal balls seers sometimes used to see the future. It was merely a conduit for his own magic. Red Son allowed his hand to ignite, the flames creeping across the coin and making it shine. Then he held the coin up to his forehead, sending his thoughts through the flames to the coin’s mate.

Transfer approved.

Assigned to Field Team.

Updates to Follow.

Red Son waited a moment and when no reply came, he returned the coin to it’s stand. He waited until the glow of the magic charge faded and then crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over his head.


	4. The Simulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them start their first simulated mission

Red Son entered the simulator to find Mei already waiting there, playing with something on her phone. The big guy, Sandy if he remembered correctly, was waiting by the controls. MK was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s MK?” Red Son asked.

“Probably still sleeping. You didn’t hear him snoring through the walls?” Mei said.

“I heard something, I didn’t realize that was MK,” Red Son said, “If I had I would have woken him up. Is he still tired from gaming last night?”

“Nah, he sleeps late whether he’s been gaming or not,” Mei said.

“Should I go get him? He’s going to be late,” Red Son asked.

“You worry too much,” Mei said, “Hey, do you like puppy videos?”

Red Son was about to reply when MK burst in through the doors, sweat streaming down his face. Red Son was surprised to note that MK’s hair looked almost exactly the same as it had yesterday. He had assumed the unkempt spikes were styled to look that way but now he wondered if MK had some permanent form of bed head.

“Sorry I’m late,” MK panted.

“Good! You’re all here. Let’s get started,” Sandy said.

The three of them gathered around the simulator controls and looked up expectantly at Sandy.

“Just to review, our simulator will be using illusionary magic as well as the sensors inside of your suit to simulate a real- life mission. Everything you interact with inside the simulator will feel 100% real. And, while there is no real threat of death, we still expect you to treat this like it’s a real mission,” Sandy explained.

“Which mission are we going on?” MK asked.

“You’re going on a rescue mission. Demons have captured a human and are keeping them inside their mountain lair. Your mission is to safely escort the human from the lair,” Sandy said.

“Just one human?” Mei asked.

“Yes, well, think of today as a trial run for your team. To give us an idea of what kind of training you will need and what kind of missions you might be eligible for,” Sandy said, “Let’s get started.”

“Wait! I still have more…” MK cried.

But MK’s protests were cut off as Sandy pushed the start button on the control panel. A bright white light filled the room and Red Son was forced to raise his arm to shield his eyes. As he blinked the spots away, Red Son could see that they were now standing on a mountain pathway, the sparkling white snow reaching up to their ankles. Red Son peered over the edge and saw a great iron door set into the mountain side below with two guards on either side. 

“Anyone have any ideas?” MK asked.

“We could always go with the old standby, punch our way through,” Mei suggested.

“As fun as that sounds, our objective is to ensure the human’s safety. Any unnecessary violence could compromise that,” Red Son said.

“So, what’s your bright idea then?” Mei asked.

“It would help if I knew more about the demons we were facing,” Red Son said.

“Well, most of these simulations were based off of Sun Wukongs missions from when he was a field agent,” MK said.

“Well, that explains the ‘human got captured by demons in the middle of the mountains’ bit. But it doesn’t really narrow things down much. But if I remember correctly, most of those missions had one thing in common,” Red Son mused.

“What’s that?” Mei asked.

“The demon’s plan was to eat the human,” Red Son said.

“Great, so the human is in even more peril than we thought. How does that help?” Mei asked.

“I think you’re forgetting something very important,” Red Son said.

“What’s that?” Mei asked.

“You have a demon on your team. I can just walk through the front door,” Red Son said.

“Wait, they’re going to just let you in?” MK asked.

“They will if I bring a human to add to the feast,” Red Son said as he smirked in Mei’s direction.

“Oh no! I am not playing prisoner!” Mei protested.

“I can be the prisoner,” MK said, “I don’t mind.”

“No, we need to get all three of us inside and you’re a shapeshifter. You can just turn into something small, and I can carry you in. Mei can’t do that, right?” Red Son said.

Mei just growled in annoyance.

“Mei?” MK said, a pleading look on his face.

“Fine,” Mei huffed, “But I hate this plan already.”

“Alright, I’ll get us all in. The demons should take Mei straight to where they’re holding the human and MK can follow. Then you sneak them out while I distract the demons. Let’s go,” Red Son said as he started down the mountain side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. It's been one hell of a week and my energy has been very low.


End file.
